


IMs From The Front Lines

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Characters in Fandom, F/F, GISHWHES, Gen, Internet Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Michael are huge fans of Supernatural, so there's no way they're missing GISHWHES. With the help of their family, friends and unwitting acquaintances, they attempt to tackle Misha's impossible tasks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IMs From The Front Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirtyspells (weatherveyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherveyn/gifts).



> This fic was written as a Christmas present for thirtyspells, as per her prompt.
> 
> This fic is based around the [GISHWHES items list](http://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/34624870792/gishwhes-2012-list-of-items). The exact items referenced are listed in the end notes.

“Michael.”

“Luc, knock first, you know the rules –”

“Forget the rules, Mike! Have you seen the announcement?”

“What announcement?”

“It’s all over my dash, what are you – you’re not even _on_ Tumblr.”

“It’s called an essay, you’d be familiar with them if you ever –”

“GISHWHES is coming back.”

“...Are you sure?”

“No, I’m just trying to distract you from your essay. Of course I’m sure! So, are we getting a team together or not?”

“How many people do we need?”

“Fifteen members total.”

“That’s a lot of people.”

“We can ask around. I bet Adam would do it if you ask him.”

“I wouldn’t be so certain.”

“Hey, you know who we should ask?”

“I refuse to join your team if you invite oldyelloweyes.”

“I know full well what you think of Azzy. I meant our brother.”

“Raphael wouldn’t touch Tumblr with a copyright injunction.”

“Raphael isn’t our only brother.”

“Gabriel hasn’t even watched Supernatural.”

“Only because he gets sick of listening to you being _wrong_.”

“Supernatural is _clearly_ Dean’s story –”

“Sam’s the more interesting character and you know it. But GISHWHES isn’t just for people in the Supernatural fandom. Last year they made a Christmas tree fly, do you think Gabe is going to say ‘no’?”

“I’m not sure it would be a good idea to get Gabriel involved.”

“Come on, have you seen the kind of items Misha comes up with? Gabe would be brilliant at this.”

“It isn’t Gabe I’m worried about.”

“The rest of the world can fend for itself. I’m playing this to win.”

 

morningstar: good news about the gishwhes team

theoriginalsinner: what gishwhes team?

morningstar: you’re on mine.

morningstar: and so is mikey.

theoriginalsinner: really?

theoriginalsinner: because i don’t remember agreeing to that.

morningstar: lilith

morningstar: we both know that you aren’t going to say no.

theoriginalsinner: that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t ask my permission.

theoriginalsinner: making decisions for me without my consent shows a lack of respect for me as an independent human being

theoriginalsinner: you are subconsciously reverting to patriarchal gender roles, luc.

morningstar: i apologise.

morningstar: lil, would you like to join my gishwhes team.

theoriginalsinner: of course i would you’re not doing gishwhes without me.

morningstar: we need more team members.

morningstar: ask around, would you?

theoriginalsinner: i could try asking on the femslash comms, but don’t expect too much...

morningstar: ...because the fandom is a ghost town for lesbians.

morningstar: i understand your pain lil.

morningstar: when was the last time you saw decent, consensual samifer?

theoriginalsinner: so what’s the news?

theoriginalsinner: about the team?

morningstar: there’s someone else on the team in dc with you.

morningstar: some girl michael knows from way back.

morningstar: her url is mother-of-all-monsters.

theoriginalsinner: i’ll check her out.

theoriginalsinner: wait.

theoriginalsinner: her?

theoriginalsinner: no way.

theoriginalsinner: that’s eve.

theoriginalsinner: she’s in my gender studies class.

theoriginalsinner: we should use her as a specimen, she’s practically the physical embodiment of traditional femininity.

theoriginalsinner: i can’t believe she’s even heard of tumblr.

theoriginalsinner: you’re telling me she’s in the fandom? i don’t think i know her work.

morningstar: you wouldn’t have.

 

“You ship _Destiel_?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’re on the GISHWHES team with Mike and Luc, right? And you ship Destiel.”

“I do. Do you have a problem with that?”

“Have you even heard of queerbaiting? The writers are just stringing you along. And even if you’re deluded enough to think they’ll ever allow it to become canon, do you really think Supernatural needs _more_ focus on cis white guys?”

“I happen to be in favour of queer visibility, no matter what form it takes. The show obviously doesn’t have the best track record – look at their history with female characters – but Destiel could seriously challenge popular perception of bisexuality if portrayed carefully. Of course, whether it ever will be remains to be seen, but I’m not going to stand against it becoming canon.”

“But fandom is fetishising –”

“If you’re going to use that ridiculous overgeneralisation, you might as well say that what you’re doing is kink shaming.”

“...”

“Besides, if ships were based on nothing but attractiveness of the actors, I probably would have ended up shipping Dean with Anna. Julie McNiven is _hot_.”

“But Anna and Ruby have a far more psychologically interesting relationship.”

“Obviously. So, we’re on the team together? I look forward to working with you.”

 

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Adam. Have you considered my proposition?

the-forgotten-brother: i don’t know. gishwhes just seems so... misha.

the-forgotten-brother: i have work to do, michael.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: So do I, but I firmly believe this experience is one worth having.

the-forgotten-brother: well, when you put it like that.

the-forgotten-brother: what the hell. yes. i’ll do it.

the-forgotten-brother: if only to save you from luc’s ridiculousness.

the-forgotten-brother: if i wind up in jail because of this i’m blaming you.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: I promise I’ll post bail for you if it becomes necessary to do so.

the-forgotten-brother: why do i have a horrible feeling you meant that to sound reassuring?

 

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: Is this the correct forum?

morningstar: that depends what you’re looking for.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: A team for the Greatest International Scavenger Hunt the World Has Ever Seen 2012.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: I believe the team in question is called Team The End Of The World Is Nigh.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: You’re in the right place.

theoriginalsinner: you’re fallingwithstyle’s cousin, right?

theoriginalsinner: anna, i mean.

morningstar: a/s/l? ;)

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: My name is Castiel and I’m a student at Caltech.

loki-d: alright! cali represent!

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Luc and I are both enrolled at UCLA, and Gabriel will be staying with us for the next week.

the-forgotten-brother: looks like you guys have got california pretty much covered.

mother-of-all-monsters: yes, thanks for leaving the three of us the other 49.

morningstar: could we focus, please?

morningstar: five minutes until showtime.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Is everyone ready?

the-forgotten-brother: feeling slightly less ready every time you ask that.

theoriginalsinner: we are going to win this.

loki-d: like that’s going to be hard.

loki-d: i’ve been causing air traffic control incidents since i was four years old.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Gabriel.

morningstar: shut up.

mother-of-all-monsters: you don’t know misha.

mother-of-all-monsters: we should be prepared for anything.

the-forgotten-brother: why did i let you talk me into this.

theoriginalsinner: it’s up!

loki-d: looks doable.

theoriginalsinner: i can do #69

loki-d: :D

mother-of-all-monsters: where are you going to get that many cuddly toys?

morningstar: so i take it you haven’t encountered the beanie baby collection yet?

theoriginalsinner: it won’t be a problem.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: I have some HTML proficiency, although I have never taken to collecting images of celebrities.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: If someone is able to provide me with suitable photos, I should be able to handle #12 almost immediately.

the-forgotten-brother: i doubt that will be a problem either.

morningstar: we’re already most of the way to #110.

loki-d: who’s going to blackmail raph into holding a cucumber?

loki-d: i have plenty on him, but nothing seems exactly cucumber level material.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Don’t worry about Raphael.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: He’ll fall into line if we can persuade our father to take part.

morningstar: you really think that’s likely?

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Leave it to me.

devilindisguise: bonjour from the european contingency.

theoriginalsinner: hey ruby.

morningstar: how are things looking for you guys?

devilindisguise: we’re thinking of a trip to paris for #104.

devilindisguise: it’s close to me, plenty of films were shot there, and anna has some wigs she could lend us.

loki-d: i thought anna was the british chick?

 devilindisguise: when are we going to have a better reason for an irl meetup than this?

devilindisguise: right, you guys best get a move on.

devilindisguise: seven days and counting!

the-forgotten-brother: if we survive that long.

 

 “... Gabriel. What are you doing in my room?”

“Don’t worry, Mikey! Just helping out!”

“What do you mean... Gabriel!”

“Say cheese!”

“You drew on my face!”

“Eight points in the bag. Every little helps!”

 

the-moose-man: dean

the-moose-man: how long would you say it’s been since luc did something ridiculous in my vicinity?

impala67: i don’t know, sam. a couple of months?

impala67: not since the thing with the cheesecake, when you told him you’d get a restraining order.

impala67: i still don’t know why you didn’t.

impala67: what did he do this time?

impala67: are you actually going to get one?

the-moose-man: it’s probably nothing...

the-moose-man: but get this.

the-moose-man: he actually showed up to a lecture this morning.

impala67: yeah you should definitely call the cops.

the-moose-man: he never bothers to show up!

impala67: okay, so it’s unusual. why is it your problem?

the-moose-man: he spent the entire time knitting.

impala67: did i read that right? knitting?

the-moose-man: a scarf, i think.

the-moose-man: it must have been three feet long by the end of class.

impala67: you want to know what i think?

the-moose-man: why else would i be telling you about this?

impala67: i think i’m very glad that it isn’t me that luc has a crush on.

 

the-forgotten-brother: you said you knew how to time lapse footage, right?

heavens-fiercest-warrior: I take it you’ve completed the wedding attire video?

the-forgotten-brother: i’ve emailed you the file.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: That isn’t precisely what I was expecting.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Who’s the girl?

the-forgotten-brother: a college friend, her name’s jo.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Didn’t she mind the outfit?

the-forgotten-brother: actually, that was my idea.

the-forgotten-brother: i knew there was no way she was going to volunteer to stand around the town centre in a white dress.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: So you chivalrously offered to wear it for her?

the-forgotten-brother: got a few strange looks, but so what?

the-forgotten-brother: i bet i’ll have plenty of those my the end of the week.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?

the-forgotten-brother: i’m just laughing while the world burns.

 

 “I’m here! What item are we doing?”

“Lilith, is that you? Come on through, I’m in the bathroom.”

“Eve?”

“So glad you made it! Could you pass another roll of double-sided sellotape?”

“Here you go. Uh, are you sure you really need help with this?”

“Someone has to take the picture! And the jewels make it quite hard to move around.”

“I suppose they would.”

“Besides, afterwards we can go do that Beanie Baby thing!”

“Right.”

 

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: Dean.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: What experience do you have with strip clubs?

impala67: context, cas.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: In your opinion, what is the essential essence of a strip club?

impala67: i don’t know.

impala67: bad music, bright lights, topless chicks.

impala67: what more do you want to know?

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: How do you think that atmosphere would best be translated into a culture of anthropomorphised fleas?

 

morningstar: number three secured.

loki-d: go go go!

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Why am I letting you two talk me into doing this?

morningstar: for the good of the team.

loki-d: and because i might just start publicly acknowledging that we’re related.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Where else is there? I’m not familiar with how one commits parking violations.

morningstar: it’s simple, you could do it in your sleep.

morningstar: i know i have.

morningstar: which reminds me, try third street. they’re normally inspecting this time of day.

 

 “What do you think, Lil, eggplant or zucchini?”

“Hold them up to the camera one more time? Yes, definitely eggplant. The weird gray bit is slightly haunting. How long have you had that in the cupboard for?”

“I don’t know, Michael brought it. We said onions for eyes, didn’t we... How are things going on your end?”

“It’s mixing fine, but I’m not sure I’m going to have enough bowls.”

“I thought Eve leant you hers?”

“She did, but I need to make a lot of jello.”

“Remind me why you volunteered for that one again?”

“I told you: she bedazzled her boobs. I can’t just let that one pass.”

“So you need to do something even more embarrassing?”

“I need to show her I mean business.”

 

loki-d: 132 points in the bag!

loki-d: i’m no longer welcome at LAX, but it was totally worth it!

morningstar: you managed to find a pilot willing to wear a chicken suit?

loki-d: where did it ever say it had to be a pilot?

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Please tell me you aren’t on an FBI watchlist now.

loki-d: relax, mikey!

loki-d: of course i’m not.

loki-d: i didn’t let them get a good look at my face.

 

impala67: have you ever mentioned candy to luc?

the-moose-man: i don’t think so.

the-moose-man: why.

impala67: because he just walked past carrying about thirty bags of skittles.

the-moose-man: oh god.

 

fallingwithstyle: anna and ruby here.

fallingwithstyle: just checking in to say everything’s going good!

fallingwithstyle: we took the ‘play the role that destiny has chosen for you’ photo in front of the eiffel tower

fallingwithstyle: now we’re heading for the cafe where they filmed amelie

fallingwithstyle: we should have time to get our wings out on the left bank before we need to catch the train to belgium

fallingwithstyle: well on track for 200 points today

devilindisguise: also it’s great to actually be in the same country as my girlfriend for the first time.

devilindisguise: in case you were wondering. ;)

morningstar: no getting distracted

morningstar: by which i mean no kisses until you’ve got those photographs.

theoriginalsinner: be fair, luc.

theoriginalsinner: no-one’s tried #148 yet.

morningstar: okay, no kissing with fewer than eleven items of food between you.

devilindisguise: hey, angel, you ever tried crepes?

mother-of-all-monsters: have fun, you two!

 

impala67: that was surreal.

the-moose-man: ?

impala67: cas just invited me over to play pacman.

impala67: original arcade style.

the-moose-man: where did he find one of those?

impala67: i don’t know.

impala67: but apparently he reprogrammed it.

impala67: so that all of the ghosts were different colour unicorns.

impala67: i swear, man.

impala67: i will never look at inky the same way again.

 

 “He’s beautiful, Eve! What’s his name?”

“I call him Alpha. I’ve had him since I was a kid.”

“I hope he’s ready for his close-up. Let’s see, you’ve got the apple, right?”

“All ready. Are you sure the coast is clear?”

“Who’s going to be at a bus stop at four o’clock in the morning? Come on, everything’s ready. Drop the coat.”

 

the-forgotten-brother: it is a lot easier than i thought it would be to make shoes out of pumpkins.

the-forgotten-brother: but about five times grosser to run in.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: So, on balance, about as challenging as expected?

the-forgotten-brother: i think my ra is getting worried about me.

 

impala67: does your boyfriend have a minimum skeeviness requirement or something?

the-moose-man: luc is not my boyfriend

the-moose-man: what did he do now?

impala67: i just walked past a playground.

impala67: he’s there with a camera.

the-moose-man: isn’t that illegal?

impala67: he’s not exactly trying to hide.

impala67: just stood in front of all the parents filming.

impala67: i think he had been talking to some of the kids.

the-moose-man: what kind of talking...?

impala67: they were shouting ‘fuck’ a lot.

the-moose-man: what is he doing.

the-moose-man: dean.

the-moose-man: why is he teaching five year olds to swear.

the-moose-man: i don’t want kids yelling fuck at me.

the-moose-man: why would he think i wanted that?

impala67: seriously, man. i don’t know.

impala67: more importantly, why would anyone let luc close to their kids?

 

heavens-fiercest-warrior: What do you think?

the-forgotten-brother: ... impressive.

the-forgotten-brother: who’s the guy?

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Inias is in my political science tutorials.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Initially Gabriel intended to take the role, but I convinced him that would be unwise.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: He did, however, provide the costume.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: But you haven’t answered my question. Do you think we pulled it off?

the-forgotten-brother: i can say without a doubt:

the-forgotten-brother: that was the sexiest grammar correction i have ever heard.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: You don’t think we went overboard?

the-forgotten-brother: you mean like ‘my, what a big serif you have there?’

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Well, yes.

the-forgotten-brother: michael.

the-forgotten-brother: if you honestly believe it’s possible to go overboard on this item, i think you’ve wildly missed the point.

 

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: I apologise for not responding to your messages earlier.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: I had to turn off my phone while on the plane.

impala67: you didn’t tell me you were going somewhere.

impala67: where are you?

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: Vancouver.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: I will be back this evening.

impala67: you flew to canada for a day trip?

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: Where in the airport do you think is most likely to sell quick drying glue?

 

the-forgotten-brother: no way.

the-forgotten-brother: how did you get my chemical romance to sing three blind mice?

the-forgotten-brother: it’s all over youtube.

the-forgotten-brother: they even said the team name.

loki-d: couldn’t have someone else taking credit, could we?

the-forgotten-brother: HOW?

loki-d: a magician never reveals his secrets.

 

 “This all seems horribly familiar.”

“Getting nostalgic for old times? I can’t remember the last time Luc broke out the feather boa!”

“You moved out. For me, this is every Sunday morning.”

“Don’t exaggerate, Mike. It’s every other Sunday at most.”

“Doesn’t Dad mind about the TV?”

“He said if we were quiet, we could do whatever we wanted.”

“It’s still in one piece. We can put it back when we’re done.”

“Hmm... Are you sure this is debaucherous enough?”

“Gabriel, I’ve seen The Hangover. You two have this one covered.”

“I don’t know, we could maybe use more glitter.”

“The judges don’t have a lifetime experience of your morning afters to judge by.”

“But we want to win! I really think we should go all out!”

“Please. Don’t.”

 

heavens-fiercest-warrior: The London Symphony Orchestra?

loki-d: i have my ways.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: What ways could you possibly have there?

heavens-fiercest-warrior: I don’t even know where you got an orchestral arrangement of “Carry On My Wayward Son.”

loki-d: oh, i left that part to castiel.

loki-d: kid didn’t do too shabby, right?

heavens-fiercest-warrior: It was certainly an impressive concert.

 

the-moose-man: this is it

the-moose-man: i’m actually calling the police this time

the-moose-man: he can’t just do that!

the-moose-man: whatever that was, he can’t!

impala67: calm down.

impala67: what did luc do?

the-moose-man: i was walking past the fire station.

the-moose-man: i don’t even know how he knew i’d be there.

the-moose-man: but he was stood outside.

the-moose-man: with a fireman.

the-moose-man: the fireman was in a speedo.

the-moose-man: a speedo made out of leaves.

the-moose-man: one of the fire trucks was spraying water everywhere.

the-moose-man: and the fireman was posing.

the-moose-man: and luc was just stood there with a camera.

the-moose-man: and you know what he said to me?

impala67: tell me he proposed.

the-moose-man: HI, SAM.

the-moose-man: like it was NORMAL.

the-moose-man: I CANNOT DO THIS ANY MORE.

the-moose-man: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?

impala67: calm down.

the-moose-man: dean, this is NOT the time to be calm.

impala67: really?

the-moose-man: REALLY.

impala67: at this point, i don’t think anything luc does could surprise me any more.

 

the-forgotten-brother: check it out.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: You do realise that item requires you to get permission?

the-forgotten-brother: i got permission.

the-forgotten-brother: an old friend of my dad’s works on the base. he let me loose on one that’s about to be retired.

the-forgotten-brother: say hello to princess sparklehorn and her hundred and fourteen point entourage.

 

theoriginalsinner: what do you think?

morningstar: i didn’t know you could do the lotus position.

morningstar: and where did you find the silver bowl?

morningstar: it’s not your usual style.

theoriginalsinner: come on, luc.

theoriginalsinner: ask me about the snakes.

morningstar: you’re going to tell me whether i ask or not, aren’t you?

theoriginalsinner: eve is a member of the local herpetological society

theoriginalsinner: she put out a call to everyone she knows through the club

theoriginalsinner: there are twenty in total!

theoriginalsinner: the one on my neck was called boris and he was a real sweetheart

morningstar: are you done?

morningstar: i have costumes to make

theoriginalsinner: i didn’t know you could sew

morningstar: that doesn’t matter when you’re making it out of cucumber.

 

theoriginalsinner: isn’t that the prime minister of australia?

theoriginalsinner: how on earth did you get her to model a brazier for us?

loki-d: are you sure you want to know?

heavens-fiercest-warrior: No.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: I would much prefer plausible deniability.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: In fact, can we institute a team rule against Gabriel sharing his methods?

mother-of-all-monsters: seconded.

theoriginalsinner: oh, you’re no fun.

 

impala67: I’M GOING TO KILL HIM.

the-moose-man: what are you going to do with the body?

impala67: THIS IS YOUR FAULT.

impala67: YOU’RE THE ONE HE HAS THIS DUMB CRUSH ON.

impala67: HE WAS ON MY CAR.

impala67: SPRAWLED OUT RIGHT ON THE HOOD.

impala67: WEARING CHEESE SLICES.

the-moose-man: like as a hat?

impala67: ONLY. CHEESE. SLICES.

impala67: THEY WERE FALLING OFF OF HIM.

impala67: THERE WAS NOTHING UNDERNEATH.

impala67: WHAT THE HELL???

the-moose-man: i thought at this point nothing he did could surprise you any more.

impala67: LAUGH WHILE YOU STILL CAN.

impala67: YOU ARE PAYING FOR THIS.

 

theoriginalsinner: they should sell shirts

theoriginalsinner: i got arrested doing gishwhes 2012

theoriginalsinner: i bet gabe would buy one

morningstar: sounds like the item went well.

morningstar: what happened?

theoriginalsinner: we managed to get the entire lgbt society to picket a romney campaign stop

theoriginalsinner: gave them gishwhes signs to start with and took a photo

theoriginalsinner: then protested for real

morningstar: republicans can’t handle gay rights activists without the police?

morningstar: fascist.

theoriginalsinner: okay we only got detained by the security team.

theoriginalsinner: but we were imprisoned without trial.

morningstar: so much for freedom of speech.

theoriginalsinner: i don’t think it was the signs they minded actually.

theoriginalsinner: but we caused a bit of a ruckus from the romney supporters.

theoriginalsinner: at least we did once eve stuck her tongue down my throat.

morningstar: that’s my girl.

theoriginalsinner: not your girl, luc.

theoriginalsinner: i am my own woman.

theoriginalsinner: and so is my girlfriend.

morningstar: :)

 

the-forgotten-brother: that is one hell of a cucumber kilt.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Luc made it for me.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: He is surprisingly skilled at crafting garments from foodstuffs.

the-forgotten-brother: i’m not sure i ever needed to know that about your brother.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Nor am I.

 

impala67: THIS WAS YOU, WASN’T IT?

the-moose-man: dean, i’ve already told you i’m not paying for what luc did to the car.

impala67: CASTIEL.

impala67: HE’S BEEN HANGING AROUND WITH LUC.

impala67: NO WONDER HE’S BEEN ACTING SO WEIRD.

the-moose-man: dean. why the hell would i introduce cas to my stalker?

impala67: CASTIEL JUST SENT ME A VIDEO OF LUC.

impala67: SINGING ‘WHIP MY HAIR’ WITH A GOSPEL CHOIR.

impala67: CAS SAID HE ARRANGED IT FOR THEM.

impala67: HE ASKED IF IT WAS SUITABLY MOVING.

the-moose-man: you want to know what i think?

impala67: NO. I WANT YOU TO FIX IT.

the-moose-man: i think i’m very glad it isn’t me that cas has a crush on.

 

the-forgotten-brother: that was much harder than i expected.

the-forgotten-brother: apparently if you walk up to people in swim flippers they tend to run away.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Cowards.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Did you manage to find someone who would stand still?

the-forgotten-brother: it took five tries.

the-forgotten-brother: i didn’t even explain after the camera stopped rolling.

the-forgotten-brother: i just smiled and ran away.

heavens-fiercest-warrior: Aren’t you glad you have helped make someone else’s life a little more surreal and unnerving?

the-forgotten-brother: i hope they like the bouquet.

 

fallingwithstyle: the prince of liechtenstein?

loki-d: sorry, can’t tell you how.

loki-d: you know mikey’s rule.

devilindisguise: i don’t even need to know how.

devilindisguise: anna, are you going to take offence if i marry him?

fallingwithstyle: only if i don’t get to join in.

 

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: Dean.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: Dean, answer me.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: We should meet up.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: I can explain.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: But I think it is best I do so in person.

 

 “Michael? I can’t believe you’re here!”

“It’s good to finally see you in person, Adam.”

 What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you. Shouldn’t you be in Wisconsin?”

“You too, but – Gabriel emailed me the tickets, insisted that I fly over here because no-one else could possibly get to San Francisco in time.”

“He asked me to drive here for the same reason, but twenty minutes ago he texted me to come here to the airport instead of completing the task.”

“He set us up.”

“That’s my phone.”

“Mine too.”

loki-d: hey kids!

loki-d: you’ve got a reservation at french laundry at eight

loki-d: there are black clothes and a mannequin in the trunk of mikey’s car.

loki-d: and remember to do the bench!

“He did set us up. I’m sorry. My brothers are something of a handful.”

“Do you want to flip a coin for who has to be the mannequin this evening?”

“Later. We need to get to Sausalito.”

morningstar: no kisses until you’ve got the photographs.

“Oh! Um...”

“Please, don’t listen to Luc. No good has ever come of it.”

“Really? So you don’t mind if I do this?”

“...”

“Come on, Michael! We’ve got a bench to find.”

 

loki-d: they got the restaurant photo!

loki-d: just in time too.

fallingwithstyle: that’s great! i’ll let everyone know.

theoriginalsinner: i suppose that's our last item.

morningstar: only five minutes left.

loki-d: close enough to done.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: This feels rather strange.

mother-of-all-monsters: it’s amazing what you can get used to, isn’t it?

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: I’m finding it difficult to believe that the absurdity of the past week is over.

morningstar: we can’t have that. what’s the word on mike?

loki-d: i think they’re getting a hotel room.

morningstar: you mean he actually got a clue?

loki-d: either that adam kid’s smarter than he looks, or it’s separate beds.

loki-d: knowing mikey, i’d call it even odds.

morningstar: but the important part is, he isn’t here.

morningstar: who’s up for an afterparty at my place?

loki-d: you know i’m game.

theoriginalsinner: i’m afraid i won’t be attending in person...

morningstar: come on lil, i can bring you in on webcam

mother-of-all-monsters: actually, we’ll be celebrating privately.

morningstar: if you insist.

loki-d: ;)

morningstar: castiel, are you in?

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: I shouldn’t.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: I have been trying to get in touch with Dean. He seems to have misunderstood some of my actions recently.

morningstar: the winchesters can both come!

morningstar: i bet they’d love to see the jensen ackles picture.

 

impala67: okay, cas. let’s talk.

impala67: where do you want to meet?

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: I’m sending you the address now.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: I believe it would be best if you bring sam.

impala67: why?

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: It will all make sense when you arrive.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: Well.

on-thursdays-we-wear-trenchcoats: As much sense as it makes to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> The items referenced, in order, are as follows: #104, #110, #12, #69, #6, #16, #107, #86, #69, #22, #15, #146, #82, #55, #40, #77, #104, #74, #50, #148, #131, #70, #102, #109, #124, #30, #137, #8, #126, #25, #94, #138, #95, #24, #34, #23, #95, #116, #108, #128, #42, #29, #40.


End file.
